Everything You Ever Loved
by BabyB.Believe94
Summary: "What if everything you ever loved was taken from you and there was nothing you could do about it?" Barton gets messed up in another with agency's mission and the result isn't good. What will Natasha do? How far will she go to protect him?
1. He Had It Coming

**Hey guys! So, this is my first story, so don't get mad if it isn't that good. O,h and english id not my mother toungue, so if you find any erros, let me know please. This story will feature 3rd party characters.**

* * *

"So this is it…" the girl whispered looking around. "The cage that killed a demigod!" She said louder.

"Almost." The agent corrected. "Almost killed a demigod. And besides, that's not what this was built for."

"Oh, I know." She stated with a smile in her face. "I just can't stop to feel honored to be kept locked inside of such place. Am I that dangerous? Am I that good?"

"You killed one of the best agents this agency's ever seen without blinking." The older women gave her a hatred look. "So yes, you really are that dangerous because there aren't many who can kill a man like him."

"Oh, shut up. Barton had it coming!" she yelled.

**24 HOURS EARLIER**

"It's been 45 minutes, where is he?" the agent looked around through the room.

She felt a warm hand squeezing her waist. "Natasha, calm down, you're overreacting. He's a politician, did you expect him to get here on time?" he joked and the girl leaned to the bartender balcony.

"Clint, he's not a politician, he's a sick psychopath with a healthy wallet."

"Kinda fits the party, don't you think?"

She observed the room closer. Politicians, they're all the same: a bunch of college boys who get out thinking they can actually make a difference. That they will be different from the other. Most of them are right, but the government fever doesn't take a lot of time to infect them. It starts with one lie. One deal under the table. One favor. Then another, and another, and when they look around they're as dirty as the ones they've taken the sit for. And then they are damned to wear fancy tuxedoes in a party where everyone smiles but no one really wants to be in.

"Yeah, he certainly does." She drank a bit more of Champaign. "Too bad we have to protect him, all I want to do is shoot him."

"That makes two of us." He checked the room one more time.

"_All teams, I have eyes on the target._"A voice was heard on the agents' com. "_He's moving towards the president._"

"This is Barton, stand down. I repeat: no one makes a move without my order." Clint said to the other teams.

_"Copy that._"

"Good luck." Natasha wished her date has he was moving towards their target.

Something caught her attention. A girl was heading his way, but she had a strange walk. As if something was keeping her legs apart. As if she had a gun holster in her thigh.

Her thinking was quick. The girl was about 10 feet away from both the President and her target, Deputy Secretary General Leonard Hokinson. If she was a hit-man she could easy shoot them from there, but she seemed professional, she wouldn't risk everyone see it, and besides, there was a lot of people around the two man.

"_I got her_." Barton said as he took the girl through her arm and dragged her to the service enternce.

Natasha tried to hear them through the com as she was approaching the Deputy and the President.

"_Who are you?_"

"_I am nobody, why did you drag me here?_"

"_There aren't a lot of women who wear a gun holster on her thigh with a backless dress._"

"_There aren't a lot of men who can notice that._"

And that was it. The line went dead, she couldn't hear him anymore.

"Mr. Deputy, the Prime Ministry from Chad has arrived. If you would." The man looked at her and soon realized it was time to get out of there.

The extraction team left the building with Hokinson and the other ones were securing the place from other possible threats. Natasha ran to the service entrance and froze. The place was empty, but there was blood. There was a lot of blood. No one could possible survive that kind of bleeding. If it had been Barton to kill the women we would still be there with the body.

Natasha could only think one thing: _he was dead._

* * *

**I know it's small, but i just really wanted to know if I hould go on, would you plz tell me? Oh, and reviews are ****appreciated ;)**


	2. After The Storm

**Hey guys, so here's another chapter! I'm sorry it took so long, but I'm on exams... Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

Natasha could only think one thing: _he was dead._

_Suddenly nothing else mattered. She didn't care about the possible killer who was inside the building. She didn't care about the civilians and politicians who were unaware of what was happening. She didn't care about S.H.I.E.L.D. and the mission. She didn't care if Hokinson was secured or not, she only cared about him._

_But that feeling didn't last long. She had to be professional. She had better chances of finding the killer if she was focused on it, she just couldn't let herself being drove by hate and revenge. _

"This is Romanoff. I've lost the suspect. No sign of…" she chocked as tears threatened to come down her face. "No sign of Agent Barton. Send CSI here and evacuate the building."

Natasha felt her knees falling. She leaned to the wall and dropped on the floor. She took her com and threw it away somewhere. Now there was nothing she could do to stop the tears from smudging her makeup. She embraced her legs just sat there. The hiccups came so heavy and fast that she felt a strong pain for not breathing.

She remembered everything. Every smile, every joke, every word, every mission, every flight, every arrow that saved her life… And without even thinking, she remembered the time they met.

_"I thought you didn't do two man ops." he told her after she accepted to go with him._

_"You're not just a man." was her answer._

She smiled thinking of how the tried to persuade him. It didn't work. He was too strong and for the first time in her life she had received a _no_. But that one good thought didn't last either. She started crying really hard a few seconds later. She had been in this situation a thousand times with other agents. But this time not knowing what really happened was killing her inside, slowly and painfully. What if he was really dead?

Someone came to the door running. She didn't even look to see who it was. She only recognized him when he crouched in front of her. It was Agent Louis Stevenson, another team member. A good friend.

"Nat, are you ok?" he asked.

"He's…Dead." She started crying even harder and the hiccups came even harder.

"Nat. Natasha, calm down. You'll choke on your own tears." He asked her but it didn't make much difference.

She blacked out.

When Natasha woke up she was still in that hallway. In the same position as she was before. She looked around her: the team had left. She stood up and started to walk down the hall heading the kitchen. She could hear noise coming from there, so she hurried to get her gun, but it wasn't there. She kept walking and then she saw _him_. Barton was lying on the floor in a blood pool.

"He's dead." She heard the girl's voice coming from behind her. Natasha screamed.

"Nat!" she heard and suddenly she woke up. "It was a dream. It was only a dream." Louis was standing in front of him with his hand on her face.

She started to breathe really hard. "Natasha, calm down. Don't make me put you on sedatives again." He asked her.

"Again?" she asked when she managed to breathe normally. "Is that what happened?"

"Sorry, but you were chocking on your own tears. You'd probably pass out anyway." He apologized and stopped talking for a moment. "Nat… What happened?

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "There was a girl on the party. She had a gun holster on her leg, I could see it. Then…" she froze. "I… I don't know." She opened her eyes and looked at him.

Louis was confused. "What do you mean?"

"It's… It's a blank, I can't remember." She told him.

"PTSD?" he asked her.

"I don't know…"

She closed her eyes again. She tried to remember even more. The party, the Hokinson's meeting with the President. Barton leaving to meet them. The girl approaching… And that's it. There was a wall in front of her.

Natasha decided to get some air. She left the room and headed upstairs, to the helicarrier's landing zone. The sky was clean and the ocean green-blue. If Barton was here they'd probably be talking about how awesome it would be to live in a beach as far away from this as possible. A beach with a green-blue ocean like this.

He had to be alive, it was the only way. And she was the one who had to save him.

She left a tear go down her face. "I'm coming, Clint."

She looked at the results. The positive sign on the end of it got the best of her. The only reason she didn't break sown was because Director Fury was there and she had to show she was strong enough to take it. She couldn't just let herself go down like she did in the consulate's party.

"Are you absolutely sure?" she asked.

"Yes." Hill responded. "It was Barton's blood. With that kind of lost, he… Most likely didn't make it."

Natasha didn't take her eyes of the paper nor answered.

"But there was something else." Hill got her attention. "It seems like Barton injured her. There was a trail of a different blood type. We're running it through the database, but we haven't got anything so far."

"How are your memories?" the Director asked.

She looked at him. "Better. I can remember now, I think it was just a panic attack. I'm OK now." She lied.

She wasn't OK. How was she supposed to be OK?! He was missing and most likely dead. And she was just standing there, with nothing to do. She felt useless and for the first time in her life, she was out of moves. In every mission she had ever done and even in her own life, there was always some kind of leverage to use or a target to eliminate. This time she had nothing against her target because she didn't even know who the target was. The only thing she knew was that every second wasted sitting in that chair was a second she could use to find Clint. She got up and walked towards her room.

She opened her laptop and initiated the facial reconstruction program. She looked at the white oval and went back in time. That moment right after Clint left, the second she saw her: long wavy brown hair. Green eyes for certain. And a body that made every single guy at that party to stare at her. She was quite young tough. She must've been 20, 21 if that, and by the way she flirt with the security guy to let her pass him to the President, she knew what she was doing. She had experience. Many years, maybe, so she probably started young. Very young.

Natasha finished the sketch and printed it. She went back to Ops and handed it over to Fury.

"That's her. That's your killer." She said.

"Director! The blood analysis came back." an analyst sitting behind a computer called. "We've matched the suspects DNA with an open homicide case in Budapest, Hungary."

"Budapest?" Natasha whispered with an almost silent voice.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Should I go on? Review plz!**


End file.
